


【HP|GS】夜骐马车

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义他们一起坐上了夜骐马车。（两个版本均是独立章节，并无联系。）
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 2





	1. 夜骐马车1.0

这是一片一望无际的荒原。

土地干涸，皲裂出一道道深壑，有痕迹突兀地冒起，像是耄耋老人额头上布满的褶皱再划伤几道伤痕。隔着几步远，偶尔有几根草伢垂头丧气地耷拉着，拉扯着生命生长。除此之外，这里没有一丝生的气息。

灰蓝色的天空离地很远，没有云，没有鸟，也没有日光。

天地间有一根粗壮的石柱通天贯地，看不见来路和去处。石柱上雕刻着精致的花纹，石花蔓延，勾勒出人间百态，喜怒哀乐。

萨拉查立在石柱旁边，看着远处的地平线走出一个人，一步一步向这走来，从一个不起眼的小黑点，慢慢放大、变形，最后形成他所熟悉的模样。

像是荒原上燃起的一团烈火，或者像是暗色调天空中升起的一轮朝阳。

他难得愉快地露出一丝笑意，好似之前的争吵并不存在，甚至心情极好地露出黑斗篷底下苍白的手，朝金发男人挥挥手。他语调轻快:“你来了。欢迎你。”

戈德里克脸上带着显而易见的茫然，他忍不住朝黑发男人走了一步，声音带着些不知所措:“唔……萨拉查，这是哪儿？你怎么会在这里？”

萨拉查加深笑意，带着点诱人意味低声说:“戈迪，你知道这是哪里。好好回想，你能够想起来的。”

戈德里克侧过身，偏头看着来时的路，那里仍是满地沟壑，荒草难生。那里没有挽留下一块脚印。

他左手持着格兰芬多宝剑，右手指着右方喃喃:“我记得我在不停地走，不停地走。我感到十分的疲倦。抬头看着，我能看到一座石柱顶天立地，像是给我指引方向，我就朝这边走来，不知道我走了多久，我走到了这里，看见了你，萨拉查。”

他又扭头看向萨拉查。萨拉查收敛了笑容，不言不语，只打手势示意他继续。

“再往前……我就记不清了。”戈德里克皱起眉头，右手揉了揉太阳穴，“只记得一阵五彩缤纷的魔法的光。还有什么……”

他的声音越来越低，头也慢慢转回看向来路。萨拉查沉默地看着他愁眉苦脸地回想。

不一会儿，戈德里克满脸复杂地看向一直站在石柱底下的男人，语气深沉:“我记起来了。我死了。我已经死了。”

萨拉查点点头:“是的，这里是死亡的世界。”

戈德里克松开了左手。宝剑从手中滑落，还没划出一道美丽的弧度，就在空中飞快地熔成银色水滴，逐渐变蓝，变小，变透明，最后在落入干涸的土壤前彻底没了踪影。

“你也死了？”

“愚蠢。”萨拉查没忍住嘲讽了一句，“当然是我比你早死。”

“你怎么死的？我怎么不知道。”

“不记得了，时间有点久远。你当然不会知道。”

“你是在等我吗？你等了很久吗？”

“也不记得了，感觉不是很久。就好像，我刚在等你，你就来了。”

“听起来有点奇怪，不过我们都在这么奇怪的地方，那这些细节也算不了什么了。”戈德里克朝萨拉查走进几步，把手顺着人侧脸伸入头发，微微扬手用力，把头兜顶开，他温柔地说，“往事已去，我们重新开始，好吗？”

萨拉查任由人动手动脚:“反正我们纠结过去已经没有任何意义。只希望我们不要再犯下曾经的错误。”他凑近在金发男人唇上轻柔地印下一吻。

戈德里克接口道:“希望我们不要再次错过彼此。”手臂一弯，按住怀中人的后脑勺，他探入舌头亲吻。

吻毕，萨拉查推开戈德里克，解开斗篷，露出底下包裹着劲瘦身躯的黑色长袍。斗篷扑向大地，像是被一场无形的大火炙烤着，先是出现了几个不断扩大的有着焦黑边缘的破洞，最后飘在空中的只剩下浮动的灰烬，然后也消散了。

他的手垂在黑袍底下。

萨拉查带着戈德里克顺着石柱往前走。绿意从他们脚下飞快扩散蔓延，嫩芽顶出土壤，以惊人的速度生长，伸长变粗抽出枝条，长成藤蔓，长成苍天大树，不断变幻的根茎钻出地面，又猛的扎回去，它们最终熙熙攘攘，喧嚣又无声地形成茂密森林。野花从沟壑中探出脑袋，幽幽地开着。天色更加昏暗，直至融入墨色，星子闪了起来。

石柱的另一边和这一边的景象几乎一模一样，唯一多出来的，便是几只黑色的有翼马在低头吃草。

“这是……夜骐？”戈德里克吃惊地看着，“他们怎么会在这里？”

“可能是来送我们的吧。”萨拉查猜测道，“我也不是很清楚。”

戈德里克凑上去摸着夜骐的头，表情说得上是轻松且愉快的。

萨拉查看着戈德里克，低声喃喃:“争吵不是解决问题的办法，但死亡可以是。”

“萨尔，你刚刚在说什么。”戈德里克转过头看着他，笑容灿烂。

“没什么。”萨拉查指着仿佛从夜骐背上突然长出来的马车，“也许是我们应该走了，而不是在这里把自己变成夜骐。”

戈德里克耸耸肩:“你说的对。我们坐上去吧。”

两个人坐上马车，陷入柔软的椅垫之中，彼此牵着手。

戈德里克看着萨拉查翡翠般的眼瞳，看见那里在层层遮掩之后藏着多年不见的温柔与深情，终于忍不住凑上去亲吻那双他痴迷于的眼睛。

夜骐长鸣一声，挥舞着翅膀飞向天空。

等它再次回到变回荒地的地面，马车里已空无一人。

——等到你，我便有了继续走下去的勇气


	2. 夜骐马车2.0

眼前突然一黑，萨拉查感觉覆盖在自己眼睛上的东西传来温热粗糙的感觉，是人的手指。

“猜猜我是谁？”

熟悉的声音从背后传来，潮湿的热气喷在耳朵边上，随后被紧紧贴在一起的脊背能够清楚地感觉到硬实的肌肉。都是极其熟悉而陌生的感觉。

萨拉查毫不犹豫胳膊肘往后一撞，意料之中被人用手接住。

男人一手将怀里人的手禁锢在腹前，往怀里使劲一带，另一手紧紧遮在人眼睛上，稍稍用力，迫使他微微抬头。

“你猜猜我是谁？”

男人把下巴搁在萨拉查一边的肩膀上，离耳朵更加近了。萨拉查感觉有一团类似温泉升腾起的热气不断盘旋在耳朵里。

“松手。”

即使是完全受制于人的姿势，萨拉查也保持着语气平静，声调冷淡。

那人笑嘻嘻地拒绝:“不要。你不是已经猜出我是谁了吗？说出我的名字。”

萨拉查漠然道:“忘了。”

男人强硬地把他在怀里转了个身，对着那张冷漠的薄唇直接啃上去。他含着嘴唇吮吸，把那双诱人的唇瓣舔得湿漉漉的，咬得红肿起来，就看上去没那么薄情而显得风情万种起来。他伸出舌头扫过紧闭的齿缝。

“张嘴。”男人低声道，然后不等萨拉查说出一句拒绝的话，就使用巧劲迫使人张开嘴巴，压上去深伸入舌头。

柔软的舌头强势地塞满了口腔，扫过上颚和内腔，最后不停地挑逗着属于这张嘴巴的舌头。在暴风骤雨般的攻势下，那条舌头如他主人一般显得格外冷静，一动不动，任由入侵者在自己的领地肆虐。可是这种状态维持不久，像是被入侵者的捆卷搅动逼急了，终于反击，但是随着呼吸的加重，显得更像是乐在其中的回应。

再后来，入侵者顺便勾出所剩无几的空气，又像是要把自己和一直以来的想念、痛苦与爱恨，都揉成一团一股脑地囫囵塞进去。

他甚至惩罚性地仗着自己舌头较长，恶劣地刺激可怜的舌根，在对方条件反射性地产生干呕之前，强硬地把这种难受的感觉压了回去。

黑发男人的腰被死死握着撑着，后脑勺被人按着，在入侵者退出去的时候呼吸急促，脸色有短暂的空白与茫然。

金发男人舔掉在空中吊起长桥的津液，额头抵着对方的，他看着对方的眼睛低声问:“我帮你想起来了没有？”

萨拉查几乎是下意识地准备摇头，在看到那人又作势要亲的时候，赶紧伸手按住对方的脸，小小地哼哼几声，才闷声闷气地说:“我刚刚勉强想起来了。你是戈德里克·格兰芬多。”他又拍了一下腰间的手，恶狠狠地命令，“松手。”

戈德里克嘿嘿一笑，把手换到肩膀上去。

“那你再猜猜这里是哪里？”

“死亡之地。”萨拉查环视一圈，看见皲裂的土地开始愈合，干涸的地沟涌出汩汩的水，树苗破土而出，一只只夜骐从远方奔来，穿越生长的森林，停驻在湖泊旁饮水。

戈德里克失望地长叹一口气，他耸耸肩:“我还以为你不知道呢！原本还想逗逗你的，没想到你这么快就反应过来了。”

萨拉查言简意赅地说:“我记得我死亡的场景。”

戈德里克试图勾肩搭背:“原来是这样吗？我刚到的时候，还以为自己梦游幻影移形到一个奇怪的地方。”

“你没有梦游这项技能。”萨拉查瞥了一眼，把多出来的手臂拿下去，“你是怎么死的？”

“可能是尝试屠龙？”戈德里克摸摸下巴，“不太记得了，就记得我一直在想着你，然后你就出现了。”

黑发男人冷笑一声:“我想我找到我死亡的原因了。”

戈德里克转过头期待地看着他:“是不是你太想我了？你就说对不对吧！”

“对。是被你念死的。”

“我是不是可以理解为你死前也在想着我？诚实地说，我有点开心。”

“我才知道死了之后也会做梦。”

“做梦能梦到你我已经很满足了。”戈德里克说，“我们走吧。”

一只夜骐温顺地走了过来，后面拖着一个不知道什么时候出现的车厢。

“我想等你一起走。”

戈德里克牵住萨拉查的手，笑道。

“我们好久没有这么近距离接触过了。”

夜骐展开翅膀，向湛蓝天空飞去。

“我想你了。”

“我也想你了。”

夜骐飞回地面，马车中已经空无一人。

——等到你，我便有了继续走下去的勇气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——2018.4.4  
> 唔……怎么说呢，可能2.0这个版本更倾向于我一开始的脑洞……但其实也差很多，脑洞版本要欢脱很多，写到最后没有力气了，我也不想再写什么2.100版本了，反正都是乱七八糟糟八七乱  
> ……至少我写亲亲的时候很认真地花了力气在上面嘿嘿  
> 1.0版本不知道怎么回事，走了一波正剧风，但是我也不想改  
> 虽然两个版本都很奇怪我很嫌弃但也不想删还想发出来？什么奇怪的心情。  
> 不过两个版本的共同点就是死前的矛盾没解决算了死都死了还计较什么的  
> 其实只是想写，他们在一起时面对死亡的勇气，当然不是说如果是一个人他们就没有勇气了，而是更想一起面对死亡，一起走下去  
> 乱七八糟的我= =

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.4.3


End file.
